Super Smash Brothers Melee, Meet the Heartless
by Mako311
Summary: Riku and Cloud from Kingdom Hearts are taken to the Super Smash Brothers Melee world. The Keyblade has chosen a new master, Riku. Now Riku and Cloud must journey to save these new worlds. Please R&R. Chap 2 should be up.
1. Riku's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Square, Nintendo, Kingdom Hearts, or Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Introduction:  
It had been 1 year since Sora had defeated the heartless and had locked all the worlds of the Disney universe. He had a long dangerous journey with his partners Goofy and Donald searching for his friends Kairi and Riku and King Mickey, defeating the villains of the Disney world, locking each world with the power of the Key Blade, and most of all defeating the Heartless. But what nobody knew was that a single heartless managed to escape, and not to another world but to an entirely new universe. Now the Key Blade will need to be called back to help lock all the worlds of this new universe, but with a new mission there needs to be new heroes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
Riku woke to find himself in a dark room. There was nobody in sight. He stood up and looked around.  
  
Riku: "What is this place"?  
  
The last thing he remembered he was sparring with Sora.  
  
Riku: I guess he managed to knock me out, but that doesn't explain why I'm here.  
  
Riku continued to walk around in the darkness. After about an hour of walking around he stopped to rest. He looked around the area he was in. It looked exactly the same as every other place he had been. It was like he hadn't moved an inch since he had started walking. The he saw something he couldn't quite recognize; it looked like there was a white glow in the distance. He decided there wasn't anything better to do then to see what it was, if it was anything at all. He got up a started slowly walking toward it. It started to get bigger as he got closer, but it still was unclear what it could be. Finally he managed to make out what it was, a giant hand!! He was about to turn around and keep searching for someone else when he heard a voice that sounded like it came from every direction.  
  
Hand: "Don't be afraid, come and I will explain everything."  
  
Riku wasn't sure what to do, but he thought there was nothing else he could do, either go to the freaky floating hand, or walk around in a total abyss. He walked slowly to the hand, not sure what to expect. When he reached it the hand welcomed him.  
  
Hand: "Hello Riku, I am known as the Master Hand. I am the leader of an elite group of fighters known as the Smashers. That is what we call the fighters in the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Now, here is our problem, each of these fighters has a world, and a creature has come to our universe and infected each of these worlds with a creatures very similar, possibly clones, of itself. I have managed to track this creature's origin to your universe; it must have found a tear in the dimensional gateway and gotten over to our dimension. Now I have called upon you and one other person from your world to stop them."  
  
Riku: " You must be talking about the heartless, but Sora destroyed all of them, you're saying one of them escaped? But why did you choose me to fight them instead of Sora? He was the one who defeated them the first time."  
  
Master Hand: " Yes, well I tried to get him, but some power stopped me from transporting him here, you and the other were the only others in you dimension that seemed capable of defeating these heartless creatures."  
  
Riku:" Okay, I guess that makes sense, but who is this other person you keep talking about?"  
  
Master Hand " His name is Cloud, he came to me actually, he somehow sensed the trouble in our land and came to me, so I teleported him here to aid you."  
  
Riku: "Cloud!! I remember him, Sora met him while he was on his quest, but how did he know about this?"  
  
Master Hand: "I don't know, he won't tell me, but I believe you and Cloud will be able to save us if you agree to."  
  
Riku: "If I help will you let me go back to me world?"  
  
Master Hand: "Of course."  
  
Riku: "Alright then, when do I start?"  
  
Master Hand: " Now, follow me and I will take you to your form of transportation."  
  
Riku followed the hand to a ship that resembled the gummi ship Sora first used. Cloud was standing next to the ship.  
  
Cloud: "You took long enough, so are you ready to get going?"  
  
Riku: "Yeah."  
  
Suddenly Riku's hand started to glow.. Then there was a giant flash of light, and when the light faded they could see a giant key in Riku's hand.  
  
Riku and Cloud: "THE KEY BLADE!!!"  
  
Master Hand: " Well it appears you have found an item that will aid you as well."  
  
Riku: " But Sora is supposed to be the master of the Key Blade. How did it come to me?"  
  
Master Hand: "I do not know, but lets not worry about this right now, you have a great mission to begin. You are the only ones who can defeat the heartless."  
  
Riku: "Okay."  
  
So Riku with the newfound power of the Key Blade, and Cloud boarded the ship, not sure what to expect of this journey.  
  
So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed the first of the many chapters I hope to write. This is my first attempt at a story like this so I hope I didn't do to bad. Please review, I'm hoping to get at least five reviews before I start the next chapter. I need you to help me choose what SSBM characters world I should write about first. 


	2. First Stop Dream Land

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this fic.  
  
Note: This is for Shadow Shi13. Note2: All the heartless in this story will be shadows, soldiers, gargoyles, and flying soldiers.  
  
Riku and Cloud cautiously entered the ship. Riku took a look around. He saw the ships main controls, a place to store their weapons, and a big computer. Riku approached the odd looking device. As soon as he was three inches away from the computer it started up. On the screen there was a big map with pictures of many different worlds.  
  
Riku: "So where are we going first?"  
  
Cloud pointed to a planet with a big star on it.  
  
Cloud: "It is a place called Dream Land."  
  
Both of the warriors set their weapons of the shelf. Cloud walked over to the controls and pushed a button. Suddenly the whole ship started to hover off the ground, then it rocketed of into space. Riku looked at the dark planet that was home to Master Hand slowly get smaller and smaller. All of a sudden Riku heard the sound of many ships surrounding them.  
  
Riku: "What the heck are those?!"  
  
Cloud: "There heartless ships! They'll probably start.  
  
There was the fire of a laser, and the ship was hit, causing both of them to be thrown to the back of the ship!  
  
Cloud: "As I was saying, they'll probably start firing soon."  
  
Riku: "Guess it was sooner then you thought."  
  
The heartless ships continued firing, but thanks to cloud piloting they managed to avoid most of the blast.  
  
Cloud: "I think I see the world we're supposed to go to. Get ready for a rough landing."  
  
Riku didn't need to be told twice, he went to the nearest seat and tightened the belt as far as it would go. Cloud continued to fly straight toward the planet. Eventually the heartless ships left and went back into space. Riku looked through the window and saw the planet rapidly approaching. Both of them braced for impact. The crash was much better then either predicted, though they both were shaken up a bit. Riku unbuckled himself and walked over to the door. He pushed a button and the door opened. Cloud walked over and grabbed his sword, followed by Riku getting the Keyblade. They both cautiously walked out and looked around at their new scenery. Mostly they saw flowers, trees, and rocks; there was only one problem. They all had faces!  
  
Riku: "Are they heartless?"  
  
Cloud: "I don't think so, do heartless usually smile?"  
  
It was true; all the objects were wearing a big grin.  
  
Riku: "I guess not. So where are the heartless, or anything else?  
  
As soon as he said that a gargoyle started diving right towards them. Cloud saw it and clutched his sword tightly, ready to strike. Then out of nowhere a rock came down out of the sky, right on the gargoyle, destroying it. Riku and Cloud were left standing there, bewildered by what had just happened.  
  
Riku: "W-w-what was that?"  
  
Cloud: "I don't know."  
  
Slowly they approached the rock. Surprisingly that rock transformed right before there eyes, into a.. Big Pink Puffball!  
  
Riku: "What's with the gumball?"  
  
Kirby: "Excuse me, this "gumball" has a name."  
  
Cloud: "Okay, so what is it?"  
  
Kirby: "My name is Kirby, Master Hand told me you would be coming. So you are here to help me defeat these creatures, I think he told me you call them Heartless?"  
  
Riku: "Yeah, that's why we're here."  
  
Cloud: "Can you tell us where the Keyhole of this world is? Or where the heartless are coming from?"  
  
Kriby: "I don't know what a Keyhole is, but I do know where the heartless are coming from. They come from a tree called the Wispy Woods."  
  
Cloud: "How do you know that is exactly the place."?  
  
Kirby: "Well, before the heartless came I thought I saw something in the mouth of the tree, so I went to take a look, but he just kept blowing me away. So I tried again later, but that was after the heartless came, so when he started trying to blow me away instead of wind it shot out heartless, so I gave up. Now I spend most of my time fighting the heartless."  
  
Riku: "Take us to the Wispy Woods."  
  
Kirby: "Alright, follow me"  
  
And with that Kirby started sucking air and started floating away.  
  
Cloud: "Lets go!"  
  
So both our heroes chased after the floating puffball until they were lead to a big, big tree. Slowly Riku approached the tree. Just as Kirby said it started spitting out Heartless. Luckily there were 2 only shadows, and Riku destroyed them easily. But he did manage to get a glimpse of what was inside its mouth, and it looked like a keyhole.  
  
Riku: "So what are we supposed to do?"  
  
Cloud: "I suggest we just have it spit all of them, then find the keyhole, that way there will be none left to distract us from finding the keyhole.  
  
Riku: "We might not need to search to far, I think I saw it in its mouth."  
  
Cloud: "Really? Well that's good. All right everyone. get ready to fight.  
  
So as planned all three warriors charged in for an attack, and just like it should the tree shot out heartless by the dozen. Kirby used his rapid punch to destroy a group of them, then he sucked a shadow in, then he shot it right back into another group of them destroying another large group. Riku was trying to get used to using the keyblade, he was amazed at its power. Mostly both Cloud and Riku just slashed any heartless that got to close. They were doing fine for a while, but then they started to get tired.  
  
Cloud: "We have to find a way to get them all out a once, we can't just keep taking out small groups, it's waiting to much energy."  
  
Riku: "I have an idea. Kirby! Turn into your rock form!"  
  
As soon as Kirby did Riku dashed over to him, picked him up, and started swinging him around. Then he threw him right into the mouth of the tree! The tree started bulging as the rock clogged his only way to eject heartless. Then Kirby was shot out of the tree like a bullet, along with a load of heartless. Cloud and Riku charged into the mess, weapons raised, slashing at anything and everything. Kirby ran over to help too, even though he was very tired from his ordeal. They hacked and slashed until there was only a few left. Kirby sucked up another heartless, attempting to shoot it back out, but before he could a soldier tackled him, causing him to absorb the shadow! Riku and Cloud didn't notice this until all the heartless were gone. Riku: Nice job Kirby, the plan..wha?!  
  
He turned around to see Kirby on the ground, shaking violently, and changing into a dark color.  
  
Cloud: "He's being turned into a heartless."  
  
Riku: "Well we can't attack him, he might get hurt."  
  
Kirby raised, but not the Kirby he recognize, he was dark purple, and his eyes were different, evil. Kirby jumped into the air and turned into a rock right about Cloud. He managed to dodge but Kirby didn't give up, he continued to try and crush Riku and Cloud. They had continued to dodge as long as they could, but they were losing energy fast, they had to find a way to stop him, but how? Cloud glanced over at Riku and saw him trip, right when Kirby was over him. Cloud jumped over to Riku and pushed him out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough and Kirby landed of his leg. crushing it!  
  
Cloud: "AAAAHHHHHH."  
  
His leg had been broken, he had fainted from the pain, and Dark Kirby planned to take advantage of it. He landed and started to suck, attempting to gain Clouds energy. Riku wasn't going to let that happen, he jumped toward Dark Kirby, he put the keyblade right in Dark Kirby's mouth to hold it open, and jumped in! Dark Kirby got bigger, and you could see Riku struggling to get out. Riku was in there trying to get the heartless out of Kirby, but he was worried he might get absorbed, but he was either going to save Kirby, or die trying. He was able to wrestle the shadow into a head lock, then Riku felt for the back of Kirby's mouth, and used the last bit of his energy to push off and jump out of Kirby, the shadow clutched in his arms. He stood up and looked around, not sure if he had made it. He was overjoyed to see he had lived thorough that ordeal, but he still had the mission of destroying the shadow. He saw Kirby on the ground, out cold, but alive, with the Keyblade next to him. He limped over to the unconscious pink ball, and the most powerful weapon the universe had ever seen. He saw the shadow attempting to run away, but there was no chance of that happening. He walked over to it, raised the Keyblade into the air, and brought it down right through the body of the shadow. Finally, the fight was over.  
  
Riku: "Whew, glad we're done with that."  
  
And with that, he fell to the ground, exhausted. When he finally woke up he could see Kirby cleaning up the mess the fight had caused, and cloud leaning on a rock, his right leg looking crippled.  
  
Cloud: " Hey, your finally awake, you ok?"  
  
Riku: "Yeah, how about you Kirby?"  
  
Kirby: "I'm just fine."  
  
But the problem of the keyhole was still there, Riku tried putting the Keyblade as close as he could to the mouth of the tree without getting blown away, but nothing happened.  
  
Cloud: "Maybe you have to actually put the key in the hole."  
  
Riku: "Well how do you expect us to do that?"  
  
Cloud: "I have a plan."  
  
Kirby: "Well that can't be good."  
  
Cloud: "Just listen. Okay first Kirby, suck up Riku."  
  
Riku and Kirby: "WHAT???"  
  
Cloud: "Just do it. Riku make sure to hold on to the Keyblade really tight.  
  
So Kirby did what Cloud said, and Riku, unwillingly, went along with it.  
  
Cloud: "Okay ready, shoot NOW!"  
  
Kirby shot Riku right at the mouth of the Wispy Willow. The force of Kirby's shot was greater then the power of the tree's wind, so Riku shot right through the wind and got the Key into the hole. The wind was getting stronger, but Riku had to hold on long enough to seal it. After what seemed an eternity the keyhole disappeared and Riku was shot back at Kirby and Cloud.  
  
Riku: "One down."  
  
Cloud: "Nice job. Well, I guess we should get going if we ever want to finish this.  
  
Riku: "Alright, let's go. See ya later Kirby."  
  
Kirby: "Thank you for you help."  
  
After the short goodbye Riku helped Cloud back into the ship, hoping the next mission had less cost then this one did.  
  
Well? How'd ya like it? Sorry it was so long, but would you prefer cliffhangers or a lot at one time? Well please R&R, and help me decide what to do for the next chapter. 


End file.
